


Happily Ever After

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Basically Self Indulgent Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It, SO MUCH FLUFF, happy fic, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Self Indulgent Fluff. Post Endgame, so warning for spoilers, though I have disregarded certain parts of canon because I can.





	Happily Ever After

The sun was warm, the air balmy and Tony was happier than he’d ever been. Everyone he loved was milling around Clint’s farm, and even better, everyone had smiles on their faces as they talked and laughed and caught up. 

Following the battle with Thanos, Tony had retired completely from Iron Man. He kept one suit, because the world was unpredictable, but he hadn’t felt the need to use it since then. The Extremis that had saved his life after using the gauntlet was keeping him fit and healthy, and after everything that had happened, he couldn’t really ask for more than that. 

“Tony!” 

He turned just in time to see Peter swing towards him. He landed and pulled Tony into a hug in one smooth movement and Tony returned it, grinning widely. 

“How are you doing, kid?” 

“I’m great,” Peter replied. “Where’s the spiderling?” 

“Don’t let Pep here you call her that,” Tony warned. “She’s already practically apoplectic at me since I took that picture of her wearing the rescue helmet again.” 

Peter winced. “She doesn’t like the idea of Morgan being a superhero?” 

Tony shook his head. “Can’t really blame her, can we? After everything we’ve all been through… honestly, I don’t want her to go into that life either, though I won’t stop her if she chooses it.” 

Peter laughed, and Tony raised his eyebrow questioningly.  

“Sorry,” Peter murmured. “I just had a really vivid image of Morgan in a flying suit with me sneaking behind her on one side, and you on the other.” 

Tony snorted. “You think you’re joking.” 

“I’m going to go find her, I’ll see you later?” 

Tony nodded. He watched as Peter made his way towards Pepper, and then, when Morgan caught sight of him, watched her run across the grass towards him, shouting happily. Peter picked her up when she reached him, spinning her around in the air. 

It was a beautiful sight, and one Tony almost hadn’t been around to see. His heart swelled, and he was about to join them when Sam appeared next to him, his hand landing securely on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Hey Cap,” Tony said, mostly to irritate since Sam always ducked his head whenever it was said. 

“What did I tell you about that?” Sam muttered, shaking his head. 

“Bold of you to assume I’d listen,” Tony replied. “How are you and the one armed wonder? I haven’t seen you for a while.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sam launched into telling Tony about their latest missions. In between fighting the bad guys, the two of them had been road tripping across America, causing all kinds of mischief. 

It made Tony a little bit sad to know that Steve never got to experience something like that, but he comforted himself with the knowledge that Steve had chosen his own happy ending. 

“I swear to god, I thought we were going to get arrested!” Sam concluded, shaking his head. “He’s a bloody menace to society—and not even in the murdery way.” 

Tony chuckled. “Morgan likes the postcards you send her. She’s got them all up on a pinboard in her bedroom.” 

Sam smiled. “That’s good. Buck’s got some presents for her, he’s around here somewhere.” 

Tony nodded. “I’m sure she’ll love them.” 

While Bucky and Tony’s relationship had remained distantly civil, there was no denying how much Morgan adored Bucky. She was fascinated with his mechanical arm, loved his hair, and Bucky was one of the few people that would build lego with her for hours without complaining. 

A loud whoop sounded, and  Tony turned just in time to see Peter swinging from one tree to another, Morgan held securely under his arm. 

“Peter I swear to god if you drop her I’m going to web you up myself!” Pepper shouted, drawing Tony’s attention. 

“Catch you in a bit?” he offered Sam, as he walked towards his wife. The swell of her stomach seemed to be getting bigger by the day. 

“They’re fine,” he assured her, stroking a few fly away pieces of hair from her face. “You know the kid would do anything for her, he’s not going to put her in danger.” 

“I really wouldn’t, Mrs Stark,” Peter agreed, landing lightly beside them.

Morgan was still giggling happily in his arms. She held her arms out to Tony, who pulled her close and rested her against his hip.  

“Are you having fun, sweetheart?” 

She nodded and nuzzled his cheek with her own for a moment before she wiggled to get down. Tony turned and pointed to Sam. 

“Why don’t you go see Sam? I’m sure Bucky’s around here somewhere too.” 

Morgan squealed and ran off, and Tony watched her go. 

“She’s growing up so fast,” Pepper murmured, her hand folding into Tony’s. He turned back to her, his other hand resting on the baby bump protecting their second child. “She is. Before we know it, she’ll be taking over the world.” 

“We’re doing well,” Pepper agreed. She pressed their foreheads together, and they stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

“I love you, Mrs Stark,” Tony murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
